


The Blade He Named Emrys

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despite the warning, F/M, Female Merlin, Magic Reveal, So much divergence, So much so, The rating is only for the swears, now that i've finished I think the swears are only in the author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: She had heard the dragon’s call from Ealdor.She had dreamt of the conversation with him.She had come to protect his highness. She now knew the magic of her level was given to her for a reason - that she wasn’t just… Something odd in a land that scorned her kind.She had also known there was no place for a woman at a prince’s side outside of marriage - and she had no false notion of where she sat in the world.And so, she had come alone to Camelot to met with Gaius - and she found her life turned around and unraveled by the end of it.





	1. The Blade Called Emrys

“You’re quite the brave idiot aren’t you, sir?” Gwen said with a smile as she brushed a piece of fruit out of Merlyn’s short, short hair.

It had been so much longer the last time she stood in the stooks.

She looked up and she smiled at Gwen with a rogue boyish charm, “You have no idea.”

Gwen laughed politely, “Oh no,” She answered with a soft tone as if she knew a secret, “I saw you fighting with the prince before this.”

“Ah.” Merlyn whispered. She was good at keeping up the pretenses she had set up.

She had heard the dragon’s call from Ealdor.

She had dreamt of the conversation with him.

She had come to protect his highness. She now knew the magic of her level was given to her for a reason - that she wasn’t just… Something odd in a land that scorned her kind.

She had also known there was no place for a woman at a prince’s side outside of marriage - and she had no false notion of where she sat in the world.

So she had come alone to Camelot to met with Gaius - a friend of her parents. He was a man that knew well how to keep secrets. So she came as herself for the sake of her mother and Will - this could very well be considered treason. A powerful warlock, hiding herself away in the court to get close to the king’s son? The dragon had made the risks clear. She understood her destiny. She came, and now Gaius had an apprentice - a boy sent to him by a friend from nearby village.

Now though, she knew she’d have some stern words with the dragon. She had met Arthur twice within her two days of arriving in Camelot. 

She wasn’t mad at him for sending her to stocks, for starting a fight with girl the first day or a stranger the second, or even with his just plain being clotpole.

It was because of Arthur’s smell. His very life carried an air of enchantment on it.

She was  _ magic  _ \- she  _ knew _ it’s work. And  _ he  _ was marked with it in ways that mere destiny didn’t allow for.

There was no denying it, and  _ the dragon had skipped over that fact.  _ She knew he was a schemer, but there was no reason to leave her disarmed with that realization. Unless he was trying to get her caught.  _ Which it nearly had. _

_“Who do you think you are-_ the King _?”_

_ “No. I’m his  _ son _.” _

That had left her stammering. How could the king’s son smell of the thing he actively condemned?

So, Merlyn smirked after her simple ‘Ah’ to Gwen a moment ago and let slip, “I would still make to argue, my lady. I think the heights of my idiocy are beyond the amounts anyone’s knowledge.”

Gwen laughed, “Perhaps, but I am no lady.”

Merlyn kept her lie. She was a he - and Gwen had just baited him, “How could I have ever been mistaken? Surely - you jest? I’m certain even the fair Lady Morgana compares at the sight of you.”

Gwen chuckled as a lady of the court would, “I am, in fact, her handmaiden, good sir. I do appreciate the thought.” Gwen tucked a flower behind Merlyn’s ear, “I wish you the best of luck. I see the children coming with yet more fruit to make use off.”

Merlyn rolled her eyes, “I have need of all the luck I can receive. They are over reaching these kids. Camelot must truly be prosperous not to double check the fruit they send my way.”

Gwen chuckled once more before diving off in the way it only appeared that the children were going to head down.

Merlyn closed her eyes, and she simply let the children have their fun.

* * *

 

Arthur stared at up at the man that had tackled him down to the ground.

The man - that was light as a wisp. 

“Sire?” Merlin whispered as he noticed the prince’s gaze was lingering on his face - the length of the man’s eyelashes and the… lips he’d only ever seen this close had been those of women. That must be why he had thought those three things and the slight shift in Merlin’s voice-

Merlin saved his life. The Merlin that he’d thrown into the stocks and fought with - had risked his own back to save Arthur’s front. 

That should be the thing to focus on - not picking the man up to see if he really was somehow lighter then  _ Morgana _ .

* * *

 

Merlyn stood behind Arthur, and she read over his left corner. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before glancing over to look at Merlyn’s face so close to his own.

“Merlin,” He growled.

Merlyn smirked and she raised her hands, “As you wish, Sire.”

It wasn’t fair, if she was honest, that she had long grown accustomed to the masculine hint that her magic gave her voice. She enjoyed being close to him. Perhaps - had it been a different time and place - they could have been more then simply a master and his servant.

It was that confidence that kept her blind to the lingering looks. She didn’t know Arthur was trying to figure out the puzzle she was constantly setting before him.

* * *

 

Merlyn had watched. She cried out when she saw Arthur’s lips touch against the chalice. The room turned, and all eyes were on her.

“It’s poisoned,” She managed weakly.

The king laughed, and Arthur stared at her, “How do you know that?”

_ Other then the aroma of faint magic-  _ “I saw one of his men do something to it. I can not sit and presume that it was done without some sort of ill intent.”

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered, “What did you see?”

_ The faint glow of golden eyes-  _ “I am unsure, Sire! But - as I am always telling you - there are layers to everything. I do not trust him.”

“Then,” The King hissed, “If you think an envoy coming to bring peace has only come to bring the pain of losing my son - drink the chalice and prove it.”

“Father-”

“None of my men-”

“They wore your emblem!” Merlin hissed.

“If the servant is right you will be repaid in kind,” Uther growled to the envoy for a moment before turning back ot the envoy, “And if you are wrong you will be repaid in kind.” He held out the chalice to Merlyn, “How sure are you that it is poisoned, lad?”

“Very,” She growled at her king before quickly accepting her fate.

* * *

 

The chalice trembled from Merlin’s fingers, and Arthur knew his heart dropped for the man in front of him. He had willingly drank what he knew to be poison to protect Arthur.

The prince caught hi- her -  _ her  _ and he held Merlyn close to him. He looked up and he saw his father. 

A strand of the chord that kept his absolute faith in the man in front of him snapped at that moment. He knew his father would not let him go out of his way to save his servant.

He wouldn’t not. He needed explanations from her. After all, Camelot was not so backwards to make being a woman illegal - despite what she might have thought about Camelot’s rules towards magic-

Oh.

Merlyn really was right. He was an idiot. His gaze slide back down to Merlyn. He held her chin, and he bit his lip.

He had fallen in love with a sorceress. Another strand snapped.

He really needed to shake the damned girl, maybe some answers would fall from the clothing that had hidden so many, so well so far, but he knew it would do nothing good for her health, and he simply held her close before Gaius quickly insisted their taking Merlyn to his quarters for treatment. 

* * *

 

Arthur stared at the damned blue orb that was trying to lead him out of the cave. It had already lead him to three hand holds that had been out of his sight. He stopped moving. It was magic.

“Merlyn?” He whispered as it played around his face to force his attention back to the climb. It stilled as it had slid away to show him the next hand hold. It almost seemed to turn back to stare at him, but it was a ball of light, “Damn it, Merlyn!” He growled, “You should be resting!”

The ball slid closer to him, “And what’s to say that I’m not resting, Prat?” The voice - feminine and unforgettable. 

“Damn it,” Arthur hissed again. Of course the first girl he’d arrested was Merlin, “And casting magic spells is-”

“It is for me, you pratnce.”

“ _ Pratnce _ ? Oh, only you would think of getting so creative while stalling the only man who has the cure to your ailment.”

“You’re right,” Merlin growled, “So how about we focus less on  _ who’s  _ helping you and back on getting you out of this so you can save-”

“You?” Arthur didn’t mean to shout at her, but they had been words he’d tried to keep pinned in. He kept telling himself that he knew the sort of person Merlin was after all. But then again, he had also thought Merlin to be a man. Hiding magic of two sorts - it was a shame he could only really have her arrested for one of those without revealing the other, “So I can save you?”

Merlyn’s little blue orb whisked down to Arthur’s pocket and napped the flower, “No you idiot - I could have done that myself -  _ a hundred times over. It’s your life I’m worried about. _ ”

“What?”

“I couldn’t clear the poison out of my system, sure. Not without getting met with a pyre - but I have other plans to watch your back without being there as your servant. We met a monster a week, idiot. I am not leaving you without something by your side to help you. I couldn’t care less about the flower! Now, start climbing, you prat! You haven’t even managed to get half way without being distracted - I can’t imagine you getting through a forest without my help.”

“Well it would be rather hard to explain -”

“Exactly,” Merlin chidded, “It would be hard to explain the prince of Camelot following a clearly magical orb through the forest! So chop chop and prove to me that I don’t even need to consider that option.

“I expect answers when I get back to Camelot, Merlin.”

“... Yes,” Merlyn answered softly, “I expect you do. Are you to have me executed?” 

Arthur glanced at the flower and found that the orb had already magicked it away. It was no longer in sight anyways. She was right - she could have saved herself a hundred times over.

“Magic is evil,” He answered softly. Even he didn’t quite believe his words.

“Ah,” Merlyn managed, “I see.”

* * *

 

Arthur stood in the gates of his castle, and guards were quick to escort him to the prison under his father’s orders. He didn’t care. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. He went willingly. Merlyn was loose in the castle. She would either come to gloat, explain - or perhaps she would run away and be lost from his reach forever.

* * *

 

“The poison was enchanted, Arthur. I told you it would be a waste for you to leave. The servant is dead. You risked your life for nothing.”

Arthur stared at his father. _That was impossible_ , “When?” He whispered.

“Two hours past. I’ll leave you here for the night so you can think about what you’ve done. In the morning you can see Gaius or whatever you wish to do. There is no way for you to mourn the loss tonight.”

“Two hours ago?” Arthur’s voice cracked. That was when the orb had- 

She really was resting.

Tears rolled down his face, and he stared at his hands. He reached for the pouch that had once held the flower, and he found it there still.

The flower that Merlyn had held- It was just a trick of the light. Her last actions had been to save his life.

He slide down the wall of his cell and he held his head as he took it all in.

She had done that - and he had in turn simply fallen on his father’s adage about the evils of magic.

_ She had saved his life - not once during her last day on earth - but  _ twice _ , and he returned her sacrifice by labelling her as  _ evil _. _

She was right. There were layers to _everything_.

* * *

 

The next day, Arthur stared at Gaius from the doorframe, “I’m sorry,” Was all he could managed to say to the old man.

Gaius swallowed, and he nodded, “Are you here to see her?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “I am here to see Merlin-” He took a step forward. He was out of the frame when the door closed behind him. He stared at the door before he saw the blue figure of a girl walk from it and past him, “Prat.” She growled.

“Merlyn?” He whispered.

She shrugged, “I suppose Emrys is more fitting at this point,” She admitted, “But neither of us are druids or care for the name - So yes, Merlyn I am indeed.”

“You really are magic, aren’t you?” Arthur whispered as his hand went to his mouth. He stepped forward, closer to Merlyn, “But I haven’t the sight- how am I-?”

Merlyn looked away from him, and he noticed the slight tremble to her figure. A tell of a lie he now knew. She had done it every time- “Enchantments. I used magic-”

“You lie even in your death,” He breathed. His guilt from the day before was the only thing that kept any sort of edge of bitterness from his voice. Only amazement at the realization. She stopped, and she turned to stare at him. Panic in her eyes - even after death, “What is there to hide from me now, Emrys?”

“You,” She whispered, “I wasn’t lying completely, but you’re right. I was trying to hide something from you.”

“Something more painful then finding out that not only is your male servant is not only lying about that but is hiding magic.”

“Magic is evil,” She whispered, and she looked away from him. She stilled. She looked up at him, “Don’t you dare hurt Gaius, Arthur!”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Magic,” Gaius whispered, “Is still a crime even if you're comfortable with it’s presence now.”

“What?” Merlyn sputtered. Had it been under different circumstances Arthur would have found it amusing.

Gaius smiled at her, and he stumbled toward the door in the back, “I need rest, Merlyn,” He whispered, “Please. Enjoy this time together.”

“What does he mean?” Arthur whispered as he watched Gaius slip away behind the door to Merlyn’s room.

“I might be magic,” She whispered, “But clearly magic isn’t suppose to have a physical form like this. Otherwise it would have taken shape to hear all the cries your father caused. There is so much pain, Arthur. So many are using me- Are reaching out to access the magic of the land just to find some salve to cool the ache the ban and the pyres have caused them.”

“Merlyn…”

“I need a different form,” She admitted, “If I want to stay as myself, as Emrys. As your servant - as Merlyn. Else I’ll simply slip away to be one with the rest of the land - used only once Morgana’s pain finally fills a shape.”

“ _Morgana_?”

“She’s unaware, but she has magic-” Merlyn lightly slapped her cheeks before turning back to Arthur, “Unless you want me to slip away? ”

“What- No. Not now,” He whispered, “Not ever.”

Merlyn smiled. It was small, slightly sad, as she started to fade away, “I wish I had managed to save myself, Arthur.”

“Why?”

“Because then I wouldn’t have to worry about how to say goodbye.”

“But- But you’re not leaving me are you? You said you had backups. You asked me if I wanted you to leave-  _ I don’t, Merlyn _ .”

She smiled at him like a mother who didn’t know how to explain to her daughter the reason why her father would never be coming home. He’d seen it all growing up after the wars - the families of the knights -

He reached out, and she grasped his hand, “I’ll never be far from your grasp?” She whispered.

His fingers tightened around her hand, and he closed his eyes focused on the soothing chill that Merlyn’s magic felt as. A chill that soon felt less of a his hopes for the future he would have to have without her and more of leather left out in winter's air.

He opened his eyes, and he found himself with a sword in his hand.

He pulled her closer, and he examined the blade.

“Emrys,” He whispered, “You - are beyond words of description. You always have been.” He kissed the hilt of his new friend. The kiss was light and soft as if he was kissing the cheek of Merlyn before sending her off towards the shores of Avalon, “I’ll miss you, Merlyn," He whispered, "Even if you'll never be leaving my side.”


	2. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may of noticed this is now a multichapter fic rather then a series. I had not intended for this next chapter to be structured as sequentially as it is. Either way I apologize for the last minute change.

Gwen was standing in Arthur’s doorway, and she stared at the elegant thing that Arthur had attached to the back of his chair, easy to reach, a delicate rapier, “It’s a beautiful thing,” She whispered as the depth of the gem’s blue color drew her attention in, “Don’t you think?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the comment. He carried it everyday, everywhere. He never let it leave his sight to disappear off into the castle's armory. No one was really sure when it had appeared at his side anyways. No one questioned it - no one noticed it - and he was certain it was Merlyn's magic that ensure that. This was the first anyone made comment of its appearance.

Gwen smiled, “You’re right,” She whispered, “It was a silly statement. But it just - Sometimes, I think it’s always been there. But you just found it didn’t you? Shortly after we lost Merlin?”

Arthur nodded, and he simply stared in response. Gwen swallowed, and she nodded, “Of course, sire,” She said suddenly cut from her revelry, “I won’t keep you from your work a moment longer. I apologize for wasting your time-”

“No, Gwen,” Arthur said suddenly. His voice strong but softer then she’d heard in the long months that had formed after his loss of Merlin, “I enjoyed talking. I’m - just not much in the mood for conversation.”

“That’s what you’ve said for months, sire,” She managed softly. She glanced back at the hallway behind her. It was empty. She took a step forward, and her eyes met Arthur’s, “Merlin is gone, and he isn’t coming back.”

“She,” Arthur corrected. He didn’t look away from Gwen. He took in the horror of the connection being formed in her head, “She isn’t coming back, Gwen, and I assure you. I am well aware of that.”

“I - I didn’t know,” Gwen whispered, “How did you-”

A faint raise of his eyebrow, and she made far more connections then he’d intended for her to make. It mattered not. He would have - had he known sooner. If they had had longer. Merlyn had made him a better man- from the very first moment they'd met.

Gwen nodded, “I’m so sorry for your loss, sire.”

“You have no idea.”

Gwen smiled softly as she recalled the last time she heard those words, “Have I ever told you about the first time I met him?” She asked.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the pronoun use, but he shook his head. 

“He was in the stocks for the first after getting into a fight with you - before he’d even been made to be your manservant,” She whispered softly, “I told him he was a brave idiot, and he simply replied that I had no idea. Your words made me think of Merlin, sire.” She curtsied, “I’ll leave you to your work now.”

She left, and her hand lingered on the door she’d closed for him as she heard a gentle sob break through the cracks of the door. She doubted it was hardly as soft on the other side of the door.

* * *

 

Arthur didn’t move after Gwen left, “I miss you, Merlyn.” He whispered. His words choked in his throat, and a painful wail was harshly choked back, “I barely knew you. What am I supposed to do with this pain? Wasn't it suppose to fade?”

“ _You'll m_ _ ove on _ .” He felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, and he reached up to find only empty air. His wail was hardly choked. He fought to maintain his composure.

A prince of Camelot shouldn’t cry over a servant - much less a dead warlock of a man servant. At least - not while his father was still on the throne.

* * *

 

It was shortly thereafter when Merlyn’s mother came to Camelot. Arthur heard from a servant that she was in Gaius’ chambers.

He went, and together - she wept. He held her, but he let nothing but a single sentence slip out, “If my father will not heed your cries - I will.”

The woman only cried harder.

* * *

 

Arthur was hardly surprised by the fact that his father hadn’t offered any sort of aid to Merlyn’s mother. He was surprised by the fact that Morgana stormed into his room, raging about the injustice of it - and that Arthur should-

She had stopped the moment she saw him glaring at her. He adjusted the sack on his back.

“You’re going?”

“Yes, Morgana. _That would be why I have my supplies_.”

“... You’re taking the rapier? To hold off a bandit raid - shouldn’t you take something sturdier-? Something that will last more then a single blow of a bastard sword?”

“Merlin is the one that gave me this sword. I want to put it to good use.”

“But still-”

" _Defending her hometown._ "

"Arthur-"

“Morgana - If you’re not coming with me then I need you to shut up so I can leave. Am I understood?”

Morgana straightened up, “Was that a formal invitation, Arthur?”

“Absolutely not, because formally I’m not leaving this castle. I’m going to be helping Gaius in the woods for the next few days - if I am to lead my men through the woods then you can be _damn_ sure that I’m going to know the herbs that may save their lives.”

“You’ve really thought this through haven’t you?” She stammered.

“Yes. Now, Are you stepping aside?”

“Informally though - Can I?”

Arthur could only roll his eyes, “Sure. More hands the merrier. I know Gwen had feelings for him is this-”

Morgana looked away.

Arthur rolled his eyes once more. Of course Merlyn charmed Morgana, “Hurry up and pack then! I’ll met you in the stables!”

He ignored the ghost of Merlyn’s chuckle that tugged at the back of his head. He was not being petty, and he hadn’t shouted because of any sort of jealousy on his part. It was simply impatience still that was eating at him.

“ _ If you weren’t so good at ignoring your feelings perhaps you’d have figured out my secret on your own. _ ”

“Shut up-” Oh Arthur really was going insane. His hand rested on the pommel of the sword he called Emrys, “What am I do with you, Merlyn?” He whispered. His gaze lingered on the walls of the hall they’d walked together so many times, side by side, “I still see you in everything.”

“ _ You’ll move on, _ ” He could hear her whisper, “ _ You’ll be stronger because of it, and you’ll be the king worth dying for. _ ”

Arthur could only hope to live up to that bar of expectations.

* * *

 

 

Arthur sat at the table of Hunith’s hut, and he stared into the bowl that Gwen had put in front of him, “This is food?” He whispered.

Damn that whispered laugh in the back of his head. He wanted to move on only if to put that away from his attention.

“Arthur,” Gwen whispered, “They have a food shortage. You can’t,” She started ringing her hands, “I apologize for being up front, sire, but you simply can not shun their generosity.”

Arthur opened his mouth to object when a sharp hiss came from Merlyn.

“ _ Play nice. I mean it, Arthur. _ ”

… This was more then his guilty soul playing tricks on him. He closed his mouth, and he nodded, “Of course you’re right, Gwen.” He looked up and he smiled at Gwen, “I needed that, didn’t I?”

Gwen simply nodded, unsure of if she should put more together in response to her king.

Merlyn chuckled yet again, “ _ Look at her, you’re terrifying the poor girl. _ ”

“I did,” Arthur nodded as well, “I am sorry, Gwen, to have put you in such a position. Please - correct me.” He smiled her, and he knew his exhaustion of having Merlyn’s ghost berating him was showing through, “I don’t want to be just a prat that-”  _ That a sorceress had to take under her wings to fix. _

“ _ Warlock. _ ” Merlyn corrected. Arthur ignored her - he would deal with the ramifications of him somehow being subconsciously aware of those differences later.

“That Merlin died knowing. I want to be - I want to be the man Merlin thought I was.”

Gwen’s reflected smile was just as pained, “As you wish, sire. I will see to it that I continue the good work Merlin started for the sake of Camelot.”

Arthur laughed, and he turned his attention to the… Food in front of him. He took a deep breath. One challenge at a time.

“ _Clotpole-_ _  My mother’s cooking is a miracle. _ ”

Of that, Arthur had no doubt. It was a miracle something could look this so inedible.

* * *

 

Arthur stood beside Will as they waited for the bandits. Will’s eyes rested on Emrys, “That’s a fine blade,” He whispered, “Or at least pommel. Can I hold it?”

Arthur wanted to shake his head, but instead he let slip, “How did you know Merlyn?”

Will smirked, “He was a fine man - worthy of serving one such as yourself-”

“This sword has a name,” Arthur interrupted. Will knew about Merlyn’s intent to lie to him then. She trusted him, and that was all that mattered to Arthur. She hadn't even told her mother about her planned deceit when she'd left - or after. It was only when Gaius and himself left to inform her of her lose had they realized she hadn't known.

“Emrys.”

Will sputtered, “What was that?”

Arthur met his eyes, “Do you still wish to hold it?”

“She’s-” He let his voice drag, and Arthur nodded. Tears slide down the man’s face, “She was my first love, you know,” Will admitted, and Arthur pulled the sword out of its sheath. He let the stranger examine it.

“Mine as well,” Arthur whispered, “Once I knew, that is.”

Will smirked, “Quite the wildfire, huh?”

“Every moment a spark that caught your attention.”

“When did you find out that she had lied about -” He waved a free hand to get his point across.

“When she had collapsed from drinking the poison. I put my hand on her chest to feel her heart beating. I hadn't thought I'd feel more then that,” Arthur admitted, “She passed soon after.”

“Not for long then,” Will breathed, “And you loved her?”

“Perhaps I did not,” Arthur admitted. His voice dropped with his gaze towards the ground - though only Will could notice such, hear his words, “But I’ll never know now why a warlock would hide her gender so she could serve at my side. I want her back - by my side. Breathing and walking beside me.”

Will’s eyes fluttered wider, and he gently offered the sword back to Arthur, “It, sire, will be an honor to serve at your side.”

Arthur accepted Emrys back with a smile, “I assure you - the honor is likewise.”

* * *

 

“Magic?” Morgana cried out as she saw the wind rise up to brush the three unseen men away from Arthur before they could gain the upperhand over him.

He knew it was the sword - that it was Merlyn. She was more then a sharp blade, sheering through steel like mere butter. But he had been distracted by that cry, and clearly Merlyn as well - Will dove in front of him - taking an arrow meant for Arthur.

Will winked at the prince, “Clearly, that is twice that I’ve save your life.”

Arthur dropped Emrys, and he held Will close as he watched the man take his last breath. The lack of a sword to his head was sign enough that Merlyn agreed with him. Will did not deserve to die alone and uncared for. He held Will for her, and he simply let the murmurs rush through the crowd as they gathered around him after the battle finished. They whispered of how well Will had hidden his gifts.

Will would carry no judgement dying after such a lie while Arthur would have been - he would have been made an example of had the truth come out. He carried Will away from the village, and he performed the ceremonial rites that a king would normally only have performed for the high knights of Camelot.

* * *

 

Morgana rode beside Arthur, “Uther would have had Will executed after the fact,” She commented breaking their comfortable silence, “Not honored him with a burial rite that we reserve for our knights.”

He had sent Will to sea on the lake near Ealdor.

Arthur did not speak in his own defense, “Is that what you would have rathered?” He asked instead. He glanced at Morgana and watched the girl freeze. She looked at him.

“You _meant_ to _honor_ a warlock?”

“Does it matter what a man was when he’s dead? Or would we rather honor his actions instead of his birth? If we would rather the actions be well for our people - then perhaps it was not his death that I honored, but his life.”

“What are you saying, Arthur?”

“I am saying. It mattered not to me that he was magic user. If he had survived - then he would have received the same honors as one of my knights for such a feat of bravery.  _ He saved my life. _ I did such with clear intention, Morgana.” He looked at her, and he watched her softly. Merlyn’s words still echoing his head even now.  _Everything has layers._ “Do you believe me?" He whispered, "Or will riding towards Camelot mean facing a traitor’s death for my support of magic?”

Morgana’s hands shook, but she did not answer, "Merlin's death really did change you, didn't it?"

The stone of conviction melted from Arthur's face, and he could feel once more the squeeze of Merlyn's ghost on his shoulder, "Yes," He whispered, "I suppose having someone die for me..."

"But that doesn't explain your shift away from your father?" Morgana pressed, "He's the king - and you always-"

Arthur straightened up, and he glanced at Morgana. He smirked. She was left speechless.

"Indeed," He finally whispered facing back towards the front, "He is the king, isn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until my final edit of this chapter that I realized I shipped Merlin/Merlyn with literally every character outside of Gaius, Uther and the horses.
> 
> huh. well. That's a thing.


	3. Lancelot

Arthur often went hunting on his own. Not that his father knew. He thought Arthur was training with his knights. Sir Leon had offered to assist. He knew Arthur had been under a great deal of stress after Merlin’s death. He hadn’t asked - though he’d left the implications of being willing to listen. Arthur had answered truthfully - he felt a great deal of restriction in his actions due to his station. Sir Leon then offered to cover for him so that he could have a time of freedom without restraints of class. 

Now, He was standing in the forest alone. Emrys was drawn, and he was left staring down a griffin. 

A moment later, He was on the ground, “With a sword like that,” The man over him hissed, “You won’t last long.”

Why did she pick the prettiest form and not the most apparently practical one?

“ _ Because - You know what -  _ I’m sorry _ \- But were you the one who died? _ ” Merlyn hissed in his ear,  _ “I can look how ever I want! And I wanted to be  _ pretty _.”  _

Arthur groaned, “And that you are,” He grumbled. The other man was already standing. If he had noticed Arthur’s words he took to focusing on the griffin in front of them instead.  _ If only I wasn’t the one experiencing madness- _

_ “Eh,”  _ Merlyn moaned slowly. Arthur knew the look that would be on her face, that slow thought of - Should I tell him what’s actually going on or let him keep looking like an idiot.

_ MERLYN. _ Was Arthur’s response since clearly the voice in his head was baiting him into a conversation.

“ _ I’m not- I’m not actually just a voice in your head, sire.” _

_ Sire?  _ Arthur spat,  _ Oh. I am glad you know exactly how much trouble you’re in. _

_ “Well to be fair, Arthur. I did just say that I’d be taking on another form. Not leaving. But then - You simply needed to mourn.”  _ Arthur knew she wasn’t done. Not with the note that she had left that statement on, “ _ Was I wrong?” _

_ Am I ever mad at you when you’re wrong?  _ Was all Arthur could manage as he struggled back to his feet. 

“ _ Yes? _ ” She managed weakly.

“No,” He grunted,  _ But, gods above, I thought this sword was unconscious! _ He tried to turn his attention back to the griffin and to the stranger that thought he was saving a stranger’s life.

“ _ To be fair that sheath is a bit stifling-” _

_ MERLY- _

_“No!”_ Merlyn let out a surprised yelp. Arthur’s attention went back to the griffin. Who was now charging at the swordsman that had thought it better to face the griffin alone then risk Arthur’s life. Arthur as such stared in horror at the swordsman. He didn’t notice Emrys.

The Swordsman clearly did on the other hand. The sword had quickly shifted into the same blue ghostly form Arthur had seen immediately after his arrival all those months ago. The girl - Merlyn - held her own sword. She stopped in front of the stranger, and she held the sword out so the beast would do all the work of charging into it for her.

It did. It died. Both vanishing away at that. Merlyn glanced back at the stranger and awkwardly waved before dashing back and returning to Arthur’s hand as the ‘quiet’ blade that it was.

The man turned to the stranger that he saved, “You have magic?” He choked out.

Arthur blinked, “You’re still alive?”

“Your sword-?” The man tilted his head with alarmed, raised eyebrows.

“Huh?”

“ _ I, uh, might have done that glowy blue thing- _ ” Merlyn mumbled from the back of his head.

“Merlyn!” Arthur dropped the sword in surprise - realizing that he was in fact holding a person.

_ “If I wasn’t a sword, _ ” She grumbled,  _ “I might have been hurt by that. _ ”

“Merlyn?” The man said slowly, “That is her name?”

Arthur looked up at the man, and slowly he realized he could not process what had happened - and what might happen because of it - and speak at the same time.

The man straightened up and he sheathed his sword, “Well. I can understand your worry,” He said with a nod, “We are near Camelot and it is not a kingdom that looks at magic with any sort of favor.”

“Indeed,” Arthur whispered, “That it does not.”

“My name is Lancelot,” The man told him, “And I swear on my honor - I will not pass on word of you, your sword, or any sort of other manner of magic you might be connected with.”

“Why?” Arthur answered slowly.

“She,” He pointed at the rapier on the ground, “Saved my life. It would be - I think - poor form to return that debt with the death of her owner.”

“I don’t own-”

“ _ You kinda do, Arthur,”  _ Merlyn whispered slowly, “ _ I am a  _ sword _ at the moment after all.” _

Arthur swallowed, and he bent down to the pick the pretty sword back up, “For that I must thank you then,” Arthur quickly slid Emrys back into its sheath, “What brings you out here to Camelot, Lancelot? If you don’t mind me asking? I do live around here - and now I happen to owe you my life.”

“You do not - Merlyn was the one that saved us-”

“And you have sworn not to tell of her. She is a dangerous thing to keep in the citidel. I owe you my life all the same. Certainly, I may be of some assistence to you. You’re willingness not to speak out about magic and the way you refer to Camelot inform me that you are not from around here - Unless I am wrong?”

Lancelot shook his head, “You are not - Truth of the matter is I have come to Camelot to seek Prince Arthur so that I might be able to join the knights of Camelot.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “But I see you wear no livery? What family are you from?”

Lancelot looked like Arthur had socked him in the stomach instead of asking him a simple question, “I have none - None of relevance to anyone other then myself. Why?”

“No matter your ability or air - and you truly would put many of my knights to shame with the way you carry yourself-”

“Your-?”

“My father would never allow me to knight you, Lancelot,” Arthur frowned, “I am sorry. There are only so many rules, so many times, that even I am allowed to break.”

“What of the magic ban?” He asked simply.

“What you see in my hand is what became of my last man servant,” Arthur answered plainly, “I value loyalty over my father’s rules. I would be open to considering you - you risked your life to save a stranger, claimed no reward, and even promised to assist myself out of your duty and sense of nobility. I have knights who behave with less morality - ones that my father has picked out for me. That is to say - I know nothing of skills with a sword, but those can be trained. Character - it is a much harder thing to craft.”

“My liege,” Lancelot breathed.

“ _ You could have gone easier on him,” _ Merlyn hissed, “ _ And Uther would never know -  _ “

“Will you now be leaving Camelot?” Arthur asked straightening up.

“All I’ve ever dreamed of is becoming a knight for Camelot and protecting the people. I have given myself to life of swordcraft in the pursuit of this dream. I do not know where else I can go, sire?”

“I can not even think of accepting you into the court as a knight due to your birth,” Arthur said simply, “But the last man to save my life was offered a position in the Pendragon house as my man servant.”

“Arthur?”

_ “What he said - What are you- _ ”

“My man servant often trained with the knights - we had too many  _ accidental _ to not do such-

“ _ OH. OH - Arthur, you are a genius!” _

“My father would permit me to extend that same offer to yourself,” He said with a nod.

“And - when you become king…”

“If you prove yourself still to be a just and skilled man,” Arthur said with another nod, “Yes. I will gladly accept you into the ranks of the knights of Camelot.”

“Sire,” Lancelot knelt down before Arthur, “I am beyond humbled that you would do such-”

“ _ Oh, Lancelot, _ ” Merlyn purred. The man jumped, stared at Arthur - who smirked, and rested his gaze back on Emrys, “ _ You may not consider the Fates so kind once you spend a single day in the service of his pratness.” _

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Ignore her,” He moaned, “She was always the rude sort.”

“ _ You know you love me.” _

“Yes, Merlyn,” Arthur grumbled in an air that left Lancelot guess where Arthur drew the line behind joke and hiding behind a joke, “Of course I did.”


	4. Sophia Pt. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RobinEmrys. This is dedicated to RobinEmrys. The next part should be out by the end of the week. And not by this time next year. I just need to collapse and sleep now before I spend the next two days working on joining the USAF. Other wise I'd have stayed up to collapse and finish it just now.
> 
> I'll have a day to finish this bit up after the USAF stuff, and perhaps then follow it up with some more. Hopefully it's not too short or disappointing in some way considering the wait for it. My apologies for that. Just wasn't really sure how to write Lancelot at the time, and then I started working on other things - which have panned out to differing degrees. I have been writing over the last year so I do hope there's fewer typos to show for it, and more cohearence in the bits that aren't dialogue. I use to write scripts so I'll blame that for the lack better prose between character lines.
> 
> Eh, the prose probably isn't any better between lines. But an update's an update - so please forgive me for that anyways?

Merlyn was pacing around Arthur's room. There wasn't much reason to hide as a sword in plain sight if he hadn't taken her with him. She'd thought about going with anyways, but as he'd pointed out - he wasn't going to take a rapier on a patrol and he wasn't going to carry two swords. Of course she'd had words to return to him about that- she was magic. She could just be a different sort of a sword. He didn't have to go out alone.

At that Lancelot had coughed from the other end of the room, and Merlyn moaned, "Fine! Fine! I'll stop haunting the both of you - but when either of you end up joining me on this side know that ghosts of mortals don't tend to be a thing!"

They'd stared at her, but then she'd decided to turn into a vase with flowers. The conversation, at that, was clearly over then, and she watched as Lancelot did what had once been her duties of preparing the prince for battle.  _Prat._

"Clotpole," He'd answered without missing a beat.

"You know," Lancelot stated. Because she'd come to find out that he never mumbled, "I think you were wrong, Merlyn. I think you're the hardest part of this arrangement."

 _What is that suppose to mean!?_ She snapped out of being a vase filled with flowers and sat on the table, legs crossed, and hand propping up her head. The very image of defiance. 

"I mean, he's only a prat to you." Lancelot looked away. Merlyn pouted at that, but she still kept up the image of heated defiance. Which then meant that Arthur was laughing on his way out the door.

She had simply watched then, and then she'd started pacing.

She'd never expected the Lady Morgana to just stroll into the Prince's room unannounced. They met eyes, and Merlyn struggled to catch the Lady in her arms.

She had been grateful then. That she hadn't bothered with changing her appearance from what she'd looked like when she'd died. Not for anything else about the situation. The rest of the scenario had lent to her nearly dragging the Lady to Arthur's bed before she'd remembered that there were indeed perks to being a magical dead person. Then she'd used magic to carry the Lady to Arthur's bed - and turned back into a vase on the table. Merlyn knew better then to hope that the Lady Morgana wouldn't notice the difference to room, but Merlyn was also nothing if not a very hopeful gal.

* * *

 

"Do you think we were perhaps a bit too harsh?" Lancelot finally broke the silence as they rode alone in the front of the patrol.

Arthur glanced at Lancelot and raised an eyebrow, "I assure you. No harm was done." Lancelot nearly paled, but Arthur knew that it was doubt and not fear of Arthur's shut down of the topic. He glanced back and saw Sir Leon surveying their surroundings. Not distracted, but most certainly not paying attention to _them,_ "We were always like that. It's habit."

"Oh," Lancelot said lightly, "So I'd spoken out of turn then? I apologize-"

"You've been in my service for a week, and she was keeping on the best of fronts around you til now. That means, she likes you. Didn't want to chase you off. You just need to have a proper conversation with her once we've gotten back. It will all be fine, Lance. You have nothing to worry about."

Sir Leon trotted back up to them, "Lady woes?" He asked the servant with a smile.

Lancelot blushed and looked away. Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I doubt it," He grumbled.

"I would agree," Sir Leon noted, "I've seen how the two of you look at each other. I'm sure all be fine if you do as the prince advises and apologize."

Lancelot then paled and stared at the knight, "Who - Who do you me, sir?"

"Guinevere, of course. Unless I've seen wrong passing you in the halls that is?" He answered with a smirk. Then there was scream, and all three rode their steads hard to the source.

It didn't take them long to subdue the bandits, and it was a quiet ride back to town as they'd escorted the two victims, nobles without guards, into the safe arms of Camelot.

"Sophia," Arthur mumbled. He glanced at Lancelot with a furrowed brow only to be met with a raised one. Clearly, if something about her was nettling under his skin - he was alone in the feeling.

* * *

 

Arthur stood with Lancelot at his side, but paid the girl no mind when her eyes tried to meet his on the way out. Lancelot frowned, but he said nothing. He was finally noticing that something wasn't adding up. Or at least the fact that his prince was standing ridge whenever she was near, and that Arthur didn't seem to notice the fact his shoulders loosened when she'd left.

Neither had expected to find Morgana staring at a Vase - the same Vase they'd seen and chatted with before departing that morning. The one they'd have called Merlyn - in Arthur's room. She looked up at them, "Have you always had this vase?" She asked.

A nearly imperceptible wind blew through the 'window' and the flowers in the vase trembled in response, "I think," Arthur answered, "The better question would be to ask you about what on earth lead you to be in my room?" It wasn't really much of an answer.

Morgana straighten up, "I had a dream." It was clipped, her words, and Arthur straightened as well. Lance glanced at the Vase. He had a feeling that Merlyn wouldn't dare to try to whisper to his mind. She never did when the Lady was around. Uther, she held no qualms of insulting over dinner. Much to both of the boys annoyances.

"And you wouldn't be here if you'd had a dream," Arthur's voice was soft despite his choice of words, "What about that brings you here because of that?"

She glanced at the Vase again, "I saw Merlin and passed out in here, you know."

"Insanity is not a good answer." 

Lance started to dust. It was better then just standing and staring at the duo. They were worse then how he and his own siblings had been.

"I don't trust Sophia." Morgana answered, "And I didn't go to Gaius because he'd just give me a sleeping draught tonight so that I wouldn't dream of her drowning you again."

The Vase trembled. All eyes snapped to it. It stilled. Morgana raised an eyebrow at Arthur, and he simply shrugged. Lance had to guess that there had been more to his expression to cause the Lady to groan then stomp out of the room, but really it had just been a guess.

The door slammed shut behind her, and the Vase lept to life, "I knew one of the charms had gotten weaker!" Merlyn hissed before flickering to Arthur's side. She pulled up his arm by grabbing his left bracer. Her eyes flickered for a moment, "Better now, but it will weaken whenever you're near her if she doesn't let up on the love charms." Merlyn warned with a wag of her finger.

Lancelot leaned against the window, and set the duster down. He was a shoddy manservant in that regards - but he'd made a deal with Merlyn to handle the room with her magic at night. They'd chat during the day then if she'd been left behind by Arthur, and they'd fake it anyone had come by, "What do you mean by Love Charm, Merlyn?" Lance asked.

Arthur too had an eyebrow raised in question. Merlyn frowned, "Really thick the two of you aren't you? She means to woo the prat!"

"And he's been paranoid-"

"Because of my counter charm! Please tell me she kept batting her eyes anyways? If she'd noticed-"

"She kept batting her eyes," Arthur moaned, "Don't tell me ever piece of my armour here is enchanted."

Merlyn stared at him. Lancelot smirked, and Arthur looked ready to throw something at the man. His gaze was far gentler to the dead, but that really wasn't saying much. Merlyn, in response of course, beamed, and that left Arthur alone only to roll his eyes at her.

"So what do we do now?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Merlyn answered, "I'll have it settled by the end of the night."

"How?" Lancelot asked. There had been too much confidence in her voice.

"Simple," She pointed to herself, "Magic in the person. Not in the flesh after all. Couldn't be that in the flesh then anyways - would have been just a proper human then - but now? Now I can cut her off from the source. Might be a bit quieter for a while after doing that, but that will put the end to the Love Charm that, and then they'll simply go away. Should prevent Morgana's dream from coming true at the same time as well. Two birds - one stone."

"And if she doesn't?" Lancelot asked.

Merlyn snorted, "Why would she stay after that?"

* * *

 

Merlyn's snore was soft the next day as the gentle rapier hung from the back of Arthur's chair, but Arthur and Lancelot found themselves with the same batting eyes being cast in Arthur's direction. Arthur glanced at Lance, who was just as pale in the face. Lancelot leaned in, "Merlyn is unavailable of course," He whispered, "Perhaps you could best fake it to uncover their plans?"

Arthur's shoulders slumped at that. Really, he'd been hoping that Lancelot could have come up with a better plan then he had, but then again Lancelot hadn't even known about the requisite of a noble birth to become a knight of Camelot before setting his life to the one ambition. He would strangle Merlyn once she woke up. Although strangling a sword proved that really Arthur simply needed someone near him that thought matters through before acting on them.

* * *

 

Morgana knocked this time, but Arthur's moan being her answer would be the reason she wouldn't knock the next time, "I had the same dream, Arthur."

"We know," Arthur moaned.

"Guessed," Lancelot corrected softly, "We'd guessed it anyhow."

Arthur motioned to the table, "Please take a seat, my lady. Perhaps you'll be able to think of a better plan then we."

"And what is your plan? You don't even know what or why or how she plans to drown you."

"We know how," Arthur mumbled, "In a sense anyways."

"What does that mean?"

Lancelot stared at Arthur from his spot on the wall as the prince made a valiant effort to knit his fingers into becoming one with his hair. "She's trying to charm the young prince into wooing her," He provided once he'd realized the other wouldn't be the one to do it.

"And how do the two of you know that?" She glanced at the table, and her eyes slowly trailed back at them from the empty spot, the lack of a vase, "How do the two of you know that?"

Arthur looked at Lancelot as if he was about to accuse him of something. Lance cut him off with a pointed finger and even more pointed words, "You're the one who asked her for advice and a better plan. That means telling her what we know."

Arthur took a deep breath, and he leaned back into his chair, "You recall what I said about Will, don't you Lady Morgana?"

"Magic," She whispered, "You've got access to magic."

"I have access to someone who has access to magic," He corrected, "And they've apparently enchanted my bracer without my knowledge to ward off such charms. Now, they'd tried to handle it last night, and their plan worked the way they thought. But yet, the Lady Sophia has yet to leave as had been intended from the plan."

"And what was the plan?" Morgana asked.

"To cut off the Lady's connection to magic so the charm would break and they'd have to leave."

Morgana stared at Arthur, "It's Merlin isn't it?" She asked.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "It's been what - four months? Six months? Merlin is dead-"

Morgana waved it away, "A man then is your connection to magic, isn't it?"

They couldn't quite argue the point.

"There is no charm," Morgana hissed as she leaned in, "She simply means to woo you as she is."

 _Wrong. There was magic._ Arthur glanced at Lance and saw nothing. Merlyn had apparently taken up only speaking to him again it seemed.  _This is me rolling over now. I know I'm dead, and still managing to sleep - but if you could keep your thoughts down the lot of you. That would be appreciated._

Arthur braced for Morgana's reaction to that, but nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow, "Why would she do that?" He asked.

"You are a prince," Morgana answered, but then she leaned back and frowned, "But to woo a prince just to kill him?" She met his eyes, "I'm afraid that I'm just as lost as you are on that. I can't think of why I'd do it? Other then perhaps revenge of course. Have the two of you met before?"

"Not to my recollection."

"Perhaps that's reason enough?" Morgana offered with a cutting smile, "So what was the plan that you wanted me to think of a better one for?"

"Plan is for him to fake falling for her so that we can see if she'll slip up and we'll find an answer to the questions we've just posed you."

Morgana smirked, but then it faded, "I can't think of anything better than that."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Cliffhanger ending this time, but I'll place my feet over a fire and claim that the end of this arc will be out by the end of the week- and long enough to carry the need for a part two. Well, maybe. The latter bit is definitively said with less confidence, but most certainly what's in my head right now will be a fair bit longer then 1200 words I think? Actually, having just found out that this bit is over 2k words I'll admit more confidence then that.


	5. Sophia Pt. Two

Lancelot had pushed Arthur's table to the side of the room, and, with reluctance, he'd picked up the blade called Emrys and started running through moves. He was a knight after all, in his heart anyways. It felt odd not to have a blade on his hip at all times and the ability to run when a call for help came out.

_Lancelot._

A dusty call echoed in his head, faint. Barely a breeze. He kept practicing. 

_Lancelot._

The second was louder, and Lance stood straighter.  _Hello?_

_Emrys is silent. Find me._

_I don't know who you are or where to go?_

_I am the one responsible for Merlyn's appearance in Camelot. Bring her with you and I am certain you'll find me before she wakes._

_How do I know that this isn't a trap?_

If Lancelot hadn't known better he would have claimed the man was smiling,  _Emrys asked me that once as well. Indeed. How will you know? But if there is a trap, a trickster, within the walls of Camelot can you truly leave me alone without attention?_

Lance glanced at the sword in his hand, and he frowned. Not for the first time, he wondered exactly what he'd gotten into by deciding service the young prince. His grip tightened with his renewed determination. The leather warmed against his skin for the briefest of moments before it chilled, and like a child grabbing his hand lead him away through the halls of Camelot's castle.

* * *

 

Morgana watched Arthur and Sophia leave from the window above the courtyard. She glanced at Gwen standing behind her, and she frowned for just a moment, "Could you go tell Gaius that I'm having the dreams again? I want to be able to sleep tonight."

Gwen nodded, "Of course, milady." Morgana sighed as she watched Gwen leave. Her eyes turned back to Arthur, and she watched the two of them leave the courts of the castle. 

Arthur glanced back and their eyes met. She shivered and she could have sworn for a moment that it felt that the Fates had caused it. Nothing would be the same after today. Not for her.

* * *

 

Lance nearly dropped Emrys once she'd stopped leading him. He didn't, but he sheathed the sword instead and swallowed, swallowed hard. He found himself staring up at a dragon, a smiling dragon. He thought then that perhaps being a Knight Errant for the people of Camelot should have been the life he'd committed himself to all those years ago instead.

The dragon - chuckled at that, "Young Lancelot, perhaps there was a time and place that you decided that, but that is not the here and now for us. Although," The dragon peered at him closer, "Perhaps you still have the time to change your mind from being the Prince's manservant."

Lancelot said nothing. He simply took a step back.

"Stop bullying the boy!" Merlyn moaned as she stood beside him, looking like he'd never seen her before. He stopped questioning the stories then. She was young, and though her dress revealed that her shirts hid next to nothing, the long locks and gentle tremor in her tone spoke of a femininity that she hardly ever expressed in the last week they'd known each other. She glanced at Lancelot and found him staring. A slight blush brushed over her at that. She pushed a lock behind her ear, "If you'd wanted me to wake up, Killigahah, you could have left Sir Lancelot out of this."

"Ah," The dragon straighten up, "But clearly you're not quite clearly awake even now if you're calling him that."

Merlyn squinted at Lancelot, "What is he talking about? What was wrong with what I just said?"

"I - think it was the 'Sir'."

Merlyn squinted then she looked back at the dragon, "What am I missing?"

"I'm not a knight nor from a noble family, Merlyn," Lancelot tentatively answered.

The abhenstion dropped from her face, "Oh."

The dragon smiled, "We nearly lost you."

Merlyn swallowed and after a moment her appearance seemed to melt off back into the young man she'd looked like at her death, "I didn't realize I was that careless last night."

"What happened?" Lancelot asked.

"It's hard to cut a bit of yourself off from yourself," The dragon answered. His tone was jovial, but for some reason - most likely his sense of survival - it didn't seem genuine, "And due to Merlyn's lack of foresight she decided to stick with the plan."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I failed," Merlyn answered grimly, "She's not human in any sort of way," Merlyn glanced over her shoulder and a pale hue hit the blue that marked her death, "Where's Arthur? Lance - Where is Arthur?"

Lancelot swallowed as the gears kept clicking for him as well, "With Sophia."

"Do try better to protect the future of Albion, Emrys!" Kiligarah called out after them.

Merlyn sneared, "Stupid lizard would burn it all down if he had the chance."

"Then why did he help us?" Lancelot asked.

"As I said - Stupid lizard." Merlyn came to a sudden stop outside the dungeons, "We'll need Morgana."

"Why?"

"Because we can't put you in danger. If my ward hasn't given - then we're fine. If it has, then the prat is likely to take any bait from Sophia to tangle up our attempts to keep the two of them apart."

"Don't we just have to keep her from killing Arthur?"

"She won't do it today. I played a strong hand last night - trying to take magic away from a magical being, a Sidhe. They also have to have a cover for Arthur's disappearance once they leave."

"Why?" 

"Because they still think I can find a suitable replacement for the Once and Future King since apparently Emrys wasn't expected to Magic herself."

"You'll explain that later, right?"

Merlyn smiled, "Of course. Til then, we need Morgana to fetch Arthur for us."

Lancelot nodded, "But then what are we going to tell her?"

Merlyn met his eyes, "We'll figure that out on the way to her chambers." Lancelot tried not to wince at being that underprepared.

"You're not the one going to talk to her are you?"

"I'm dead, and Morgana - well, we have a complicated relationship at the moment."

"Later?"

"Explain that later too? Yeah. Okay. I can do that."

* * *

 

Morgana frowned at the knock on her door. She glanced at Gwen, sitting behind her working on a braid to distract the both of them from the dread oozing out of Morgana, and nodded. Her maidservant stood and opened the door, "Oh!" She breathed, "Lancelot!" She frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Lance smiled at her, "It's always a pleasure to see you, Gwen." Morgana chuckled from her spot behind Gwen, who she was sure was blushing now. The chuckle broke the fond gaze, and she found herself staring into a haggard gaze, "I needed to come request that you fetch Arthur for Uther."

"That doesn't make sense," Gwen commented, "Should you be the one to-"

"No, Gwen. It's not Uther that needs Arthur back in the castle, is it Lancelot?"

Lancelot swallowed, and his hand went to the sword on his waist. It was the blade that Morgana had noticed before they'd left for Merlin's village. Morgana stared at it for a moment before she sighed, and she nodded, "I want answers after this," She stated simply, "For both myself and Gwen."

 _Of course, Morgana._ Merlin's whispered voice tickled their ears,  _Just please - hurry._

* * *

Arthur was sitting on his bed and Merlyn was standing over him, "What happened?"

"I was stupid," Merlin hissed. Her voice was - it wasn't the way he'd grown use to hearing it, "And it nearly got you enchanted."

"I don't understand."

"Merlin had to break the love charm. You were alone with Sophia too long. The ward  _he_ put on the bracer broke due to over exposure."

Arthur squinted at Merlin,  _He?_ He lipped.

Merlin sighed and took a step to the side to reveal Morgana sitting, staring at the two of them. Arthur's eyes then mirrored the width of Morgana's, "I couldn't get involved, and - I didn't have a choice, Arthur. I had to ask Morgana to go out to separate the two of you."

"I'm still confused as to why it had to be me, Merlin," Morgana spoke up finally snapping her gaze away from Arthur, "You didn't even seem to consider Lancelot."

"I did," Merlin injected. Lance glanced at Arthur, and the prince knew that that if Merlin had - she hadn't for long, "But I realized that Sophia might try to act out against a servant. She wouldn't dare with the King's ward."

"She shivered when I spoke," Morgana squinted at Merlin, "You said you'd explain."

"Your dreams are magic. I also feared she might try to enchant whoever tried to break the two of them up from their afternoon together. I couldn't enchant Lancelot to protect him without her noticing that it was my magic. You - I could hide it. You were safe, that's why she shivered. She must of thought about using magic on you." Merlin finally met Morgana's gaze, and Arthur followed it, "Answer enough?"

Morgana was pale, "I- I have magic?"

Merlin nodded, but Arthur didn't look away from Morgana to confirm it, "Yes. I am sorry you had to find out this way."

Morgana's hand went to her mouth and she let out a sob. Arthur had his arms wrapped around her in mere moments, "It's okay," He whispered, "You're okay, Lady Morgana."

She gripped tightly at the back of Arthur's shirt, and she choked back another cry of pain. A moment later, "I've enchanted the room," Merlin whispered, "You don't have to worry about anyone hearing you. No matter how loud you cry."

Morgana stopped choking back her pain, and if it had been over anything else Arthur would have winced at the volume of the sound in his ears. This he took with the duty of a knight.

* * *

 

Merlyn glanced at Lancelot. She wrung her hands as she listened to Morgana's screams of pain. The future still burned in her eyes- the possible futures still burned in her eyes. 

Merlyn never died - she had been a he from the start and never aware of destiny from the start. Morgana never learned the truth. Morgause did. Merlin had to do terrible things.

There were still some where he'd happened into Camelot and Morgause never did the same because Merlin still did terrible things in reaction to foreknowledge. Just for Morgana to find out once Uther's lies came out and her own grew on their own. Merlin hadn't had to do a thing then. The screams of pain from the truth had been enough to bring the castle down around them. Merlin had survived, and a bit of his own magic had spared Arthur. The young prince never forgave him for that - despite being two sides of the same coin. After all, something had been severed and even the Fates had been left a drift because of it.

In yet another Merlyn had still been herself, but everything else played out the same. The only difference was that in Camlann two secrets had had to be revealed.

She saw the one just like this one, but the difference had been that she'd survived the chalice. Arthur knew then, and he knew so much sooner then all the other Arthurs she'd glimpsed at. She'd watched that one. They'd grown to become lovers. A slip of care from the both of them and then- Morgana - 

It had been bloody that history. A dream that had consumed her attention turned into a nightmare. It had been long and she couldn't look away. She missed not a detail. How Gwaine had - And Leon died. Or happened into it to before the both of them had realized the truth of his luck. That the King's children would have, perhaps, been safer with him-

That was when the dragon had woken her up. Their connection gave her shape, a memory of a person to become once more rather then an ideal or a tool.

She glanced at Gwen and then at Lancelot, "I think these two need a moment..." She whispered to Lancelot. He glanced at her, and their sad eyes met. He nodded in agreement.

"Is it safe for the two of us to leave?" 

She nodded, and then watched as Lancelot guided Gwen out. Those two needed to stay together. She'd seen the Arthur's that had tasted their betrayal. She was glad he was in the court. It meant there'd never be a chance-

"Merlin," Morgana croaked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Lots," Merlyn answered, "But I suppose I should tell you that I lied to you." Morgana and Arthur shot their attention to Merlin, both tense with the possibilities that held. She let her appearance melt away to the one she'd woken up with - dress, long hair and a voice that no longer held the tones from the enchantment she'd used in life, "Name is Merlin with a 'y'. I lied about who I was - outside of being a magician that is. I also lied about that of course, but this is still Uther's courts of course."

Arthur laughed, and Morgana stared at Arthur. She saw something. Merlyn noticed that with the sharpening in her gaze. She looked back at Merlyn, and she frowned. But then she sighed, "This is all too much to take in at once."

Merlyn shrugged, "Yeah. Camelot seems to hide more secrets then it reveals. But - I promised I'd explain them to you, Morgana. You have nothing to worry about."

Morgana laughed, it was weak, beaten, "I almost can't bare the truths."

Merlyn said nothing. There was nothing to say, except, "Then I can hide them from you, but I know you'd rather not that."

It almost appeared to Merlyn that there was a hint of a smile on Morgana's lips, "I'd almost doubt that."

"No," Merlyn whispered, "You're too strong to be abused by lies."

Morgana nodded, "Those words seemed too carefully chosen."

Merlyn didn't hide the ghost of the smile on her owns. She heard the cries echoing in her ears for her help from all the other fates that Emrys and the Once and Future King, "Perhaps too carefully, but I swear it to you, Morgana. All I wish is for," She frowned, "I wish for too much, but I wish you well."

"What else do you wish for, Merlyn?" She asked weakly, "Distract me please."

Merlyn smiled and she sat beside the other two. She brushed a lock of hair out of Morgana's face, and with a smile, she told the Lady Morgana of all her dreams that did not include the death Camelot and of all those that she'd loved. She told Morgana of her own dreams - that magic would be safe for people like them within the walls of Arthur's Camelot. She wove it, and she wove a tapestry that lead to Morgana finding the peace to sleep, without dreams of her own. Her snores disguised the hope that wove within her mind.

And, Merlyn looked at Arthur who looked at Morgana with longing, "She's - She's your sister, Arthur."

Arthur froze, and he stared at Merlyn, "You're not just telling me that, are you?"

Merlyn snorted, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous? No. I'm dead, Arthur. I want you to be happy, but I want to divert the disasters that can happen up ahead. Do you think-"

"Okay," Arthur cut her off before sweeping Morgana up into his arms, "It's midday, Merlyn, and you're not going anywhere anytime soon now are you?"

Merlyn nodded.

"Then we'll pick this up later. I have knights to go train, and it seems that I have to find Lancelot beforehand as well."

"Are you mad at me?"

Arthur smiled at her, and he looked tired but he also looked at her like she'd seen when she'd almost slipped away. Patient, tired humor - with love, "Of course not, Merlyn. I'm use to your - life changing revelations at this point. Still keep you around don't I?"

Merlyn nodded, and she rubbed at the back of her head, "Ah, got it. I just - I wasn't sure."

Arthur nodded, "You look just as tired. In the eyes. If your hiding that - then enjoy the afternoon off. Leave the castle even, find an adventure. I'm going to go hack into a training dummy and perhaps bruise up some of the knights who Lancelot laid out last time, okay?"

"What if I want to be the sword? What if I want to go with you?"

"I don't think a rapier-"

"I turned into a bloody vase, Arthur," She moaned, "I think I manage to look like something a bit more acceptable for your training sessions."

Arthur sighed, but his eyes were smiling as he headed off, "We'll stop by Gaius' first," He informed her.

Merlyn simply nodded slipping away and into the blade that no one would have questioned the young prince for taking into a practice spar. Although she smirked and she waited for him to realize what she'd decided to do.

* * *

 

Arthur stood over Morgana as Gaius watched him set the Lady down into one of his beds, "She hasn't been sleeping at night," Arthur explained, "She finally collapsed. She just needs some sleep I think, but I figured I'd bring her here for you to make sure that's all she needed."

"Gwen came this morning with a request for a draft so the Lady could sleep tonight," Gaius said with a sigh, "I'll do what I can for her." He glanced at Arthur's waist. "Headed off to training now then?"

Arthur glanced down as well, and he saw the rapier he'd called Emrys. He frowned. He looked up at Gaius, "Perhaps."

Gaius nodded, "Sturdy blade that one. Unlike the other one I've seen you carrying as of late. Tell Lancelot not to lay out so many of your knights during training for me will you - I've had too many of them coming to me for ointments to tend to their bruises with. Without Merlin to help me get herbs - I haven't been able to keep up with the demand."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Arthur answered with a nod. If he bumped his sword into the door on the way out - well, Gaius said nothing at least about hearing a yelp from a young lady that it resulted in. 

_If you're bothered by that then maybe you shouldn't be pulling fast ones just to get into a training field spar._

_Hardy har har, Arthur. Like you could keep me away if you tried._

Arthur smiled at that, but he said nothing else. Just this once, he figured, she could have the last word. At least for a moment.  _Idiot._

_Pratnce._

_That isn't even a word!_

_Clotpole then. I'll go back to the classics!_

Arthur groaned, and then he was left with the very strong impression that his old manservant had the same cheeky smug smile on that he'd always had on his face when they'd bantered before his death. Maybe, Arthur realized, everything was going to be alright after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Pt. 2 Is done! And on time!


	6. Sophia Pt. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting to give the dear of a man introduced in this chapter his own arch, but I thought - Fuck it. I want to do it now. 
> 
> Check the tags to find the new name. Or don't. Surprises are fun too.

_ I forgot she was still here. _ Merlyn whispered as they sat - well, Arthur sat, Merlyn was still attached to his hip, Lance was standing behind him, Gwen was standing behind Morgana, and Morgana was sitting next to Sophia without a hair out of place as they chatted over dinner. Because that's where they were - at the King's table for the evening. 

Sophia kept glancing at Arthur, and Merlyn kept whispering to him -  _ You have to keep smiling at her, Arthur. You can't let her know you know me.  _

Arthur simply felt miserable the entire time. He smiled like Merlyn insisted, but after the overexertion during training he was all too eager to go sleep that evening. He didn't notice Merlyn vanishing from his side. Not until Lancelot mentioned it. Then it was an enchantment had snapped off of him - that his lack of notice hadn't wholly been his own.

"If Merlyn wasn't a sword," He whispered to Lancelot in response, "Or already dead- You know what. I might still kill her again."

"Might be the best thing for your health," Lancelot provided with a weary ease, "It seems she'll be the death of you with the amount of stress she provides."

Arthur groaned at that, and Lancelot smiled as he left his prince to sleep for the evening, "I'm sure she'll be back before morning."

"Oh. I wouldn't be surprised if she's decided to take my earlier advice and gone off to the tavern."

* * *

 

Merlyn found it easier to stripe away the blue hue of her death as she strolled down to the tavern. She kept her hair long and her voice light. She would not be mistaken for the dead manservant tonight - but she would be mistaken for the living. At least, that was one good take away from nearly losing herself and becoming one again with Magic. Or rather losing her division from it, the bits of her that made her her and not It. She was far more keenly aware of what she could or could not do - and changing her appearance was straight up her alley of possibility apparently.

She was also keenly aware of the Fates like she hadn't been before. Leon, Galahad, and Lancelot - all the knights of the future round table that had been in the training session today had been a candle to her moth. She wanted to be near them - even if Galahad had a spotty record of making it to the final table. She hoped that wasn't the case this time.

There was also a candle in the tavern, and she knew better then to hope that she knew who it would be. But her Courage would his Strength as the tiny man might soon be apt to put it.

She caught herself, and she moaned. Future, she whispered to herself, not now. Don't get them confused.  _ I have to keep them straight.  _ She stopped then in the middle of the street and rubbed a hand over her face. She didn't know Gwaine. He didn't know her. They hadn't met yet, and if he was the spitfire that she'd loved at a different time and place - He wouldn't want to stay in Camelot. She wouldn't want that either. There was no reason.

She smiled, it was a gentle smile. There was every reason to see Gwaine. Or any of the other knights - Percival could have also been the one drawing her away from the castle. It would just be good to see them again. Happy and healthy. Or unhappy but still alive. They would be alive no matter what this history had brought to them to bring them to Camelot today.

She ran then. Too excited and jittery to stay away from the tavern and whichever friend was staying within it. She managed to keep it tempered down as she entered, keeping it mild. Ladies perhaps were not the most socially accepted in the foremost drinking establishment now that she thought about it, but she didn't really want to bother with lying and hiding herself away from the Knight she was trying to find. She plowed forward towards the barkeep. She glanced at the ground as she magiked a coin to her hands from Arthur's coinpurse back in the castle. She'd pay him back later. Or save his life again tomorrow from Sophia and then it would be a moot point. She made it to the bar and the keeper of it behind it, and she held up the small silver coin, "I'd like a tankard of mead please." She told him.

He stared a moment, but then he shrugged and took the coin before going to fetch the drink.

She heard a laugh that she shouldn't know as well as the back of her hand and looked up at the man standing above her, "A little thing like you drinking a tankard?" Gwaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed, and she flustered as memories from other hers came to mind before she could distance herself from them. She looked away, "I'm sturdier then I look," She eventually answered, "Had more before anyways." She had. Merlin had with Arthur in this life. The knights had doubted him, and she might have used a touch of magic to pull off the win. She had still made it through six of them without needing to do so then.

Gwaine leaned closer, "Well, I don't know about the sturdy thing. You look pretty sturdy to me."

"Is that your best attempt at a pick up line?" Merlyn asked with a frown and a raised eyebrow. He seemed to have turned pink a moment, but then quickly laughed it off.

"Oh, and what sort of lines would you use? If you were trying to pick me up?"

"Don't know," She whispered as the barkeep returned and slid her her drink, "I'm dead. Don't see much point in trying. Though I suppose I might ask if you'd fallen lately."

"Oh really? And why would you ask me that, oh wandering ghost?"

"Because I thought that falling was the only way for angels to get out of Avalon," She provided with a smirk. His gaze lingered over her then he smiled, and they clicked their drinks before taking a mutual swing.

"What brings a ghost to a tavern then?" He asked keeping the conversation going.

"Looking for a friend," She answered with ease, "I can't seem to find him, but I think you'll do. Not a wasted trip so far anyways. Though the mead isn't what I usually prefer."

"And what sort of mead are you use to?"

"Whatever it is that the servants normally steal from the castle's kitchens. I work in the courts."

"Thieving mead?"

"Buying thieved mead," She amended, "Simply buying mead stolen from the king."

"What spot in the court allows enough coin for that?"

"Two jobs," She answered, "I was being mentored by the Court Physician, and I was brought on to be the prince's man servant."

"Manservant? Isn't that typically."

"Yeah, well, I'm a ghost now. Doesn't much matter."

Gwaine laughed at that, "So. Does the physician have an assistant now?"

Merlyn's gaze drifted as she tried to focus on what she could see of this world, "No," She whispered, "And he's struggling now because of it. He'd gotten use to me."

"But you're still here," Gwaine commented, "Surly a ghost can keep a job like that."

Merlyn smirked, "You'd be surprised at what I can manage to get down being like this, but that - that isn't something that's been a priority." She stared into her mead. Arthur had been a distraction, and she'd never really had to linger around Gaius, need him for anything that is. Indepence was her middle name, "I hope he finds a good person for a disciple. There should be someone to take over the practice. No one lives forever after all."

"Would I still get to see you if I took your job?" Gwaine asked.

Merlyn frowned, furrowed her brow, "Why would you take a job like that just to see me?"

He raised an eyebrow, and he took a sip of his own drink before meeting her in the eyes again, "Perhaps you're not the only one wondering if the person they've spoken to has fallen down recently."

She took a quickly look over him, same ragged wear. There was a sword on his hip. She pointed at it. This was strength after all, "Looks like you'd be more of the city guard sort," She added.

He shrugged, and he turned away slightly so he could prop himself up on the bar, "Maybe - I came here looking for a break from the fighting," He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone died. Someone close to me- I had to. She wasn't going to last long around Camelot."

_ Freya.  _ Merlyn felt the whisper on her ear, but her mouth was open sooner then what her thoughts about that happening had made it to her awareness, "Did she have a name? Do you want to talk about her?"

Gwaine didn't sip, he chugged the rest of his own mead, "Freya," He said, "I met her on the way here. Happy sort of gal. Was coming to town for something like a dress or jewelry. Happened upon her again trapped down by a band of some sort. They'd put her in a cage. I missed the details. She was beaten that second time around. It was night by the time we'd finished fighting, and that was when I found out there was a reason she'd been in the cage. I'd had to fight her off..."

"And she died to the wounds."

"She just wouldn't stop coming at me. I had no choice, ghost." Gwaine looked at Merlyn with something new in his eyes, "I met her. We'd talked. Whatever had happened to her to have made her like that - magic clearly - couldn't have been her own."

Merlyn nodded, "There are many enchantresses in Camelot despite the king's law. Freya had been a victim."

"You say that with so much conviction," Gwaine breathed.

She'd loved strawberries. Merlin had been willing to run from Arthur- "I'm dead. I have no reason doubt that other hurt others. Unless you want me to claim that she did it to herself just so she could hurt others while being caught in the throws of a blood lust."

Gwaine smiled, "No. I'd really rather not hear that spoken of her."

Merlyn nodded, and then she finished her own drink. She looked up at Gwaine, "Spot me for another round?"

He laughed, "Looking for a job, love. As much as I'd love-"

Her eyes flashed, and two coins were in her hands, "I'll spot you then," She said before waving the barkeep over to them.

"You're a -"

She glanced at him, "Gonna turn me in?" He choked and she paid for another round.

"Where are the coins from?"

"Prince Arthur," She answered as the bar keep left, "Still haven't answered my question. Gonna try to turn me in?"

Gwaine closed his mouth, and he simply stared at her as the second round came by, "Maybe," He finally said as his hand finally tightened around the new tankard, "I'll wait til after this round though," He nodded, "It would be rude after you've already paid for it."

"Thank you," She sang, "Really though - You want to be a physician?"

He stared at her, "I wasn't sure before now, but yes. I think I do."

"And what changed in the now?"

"My inability to tell the dead from the living for a start."

She smirked, "Don't worry. They get me mixed up all the time."

He took a deep drink at that, and they sat in silence.

"Rather then turn me in - how a game?" Merlyn eventually asked, "If I can get you in to see Prince Arthur - you won't just hand me over to the first guard to be burned?"

"If you can manage that then I doubt I'd be able to hand you over to the guards."

"Fair enough," Merlyn admitted, "Now, can we go back to chatting like we had before the eye thing?"

Gwaine's eyebrows raised, and Merlyn was growing quite accustomed to his unblinking gaze on her, "Sure," He eventually shrugged, "You can tell me all about the enchantresses that have kept to living in Camelot despite the Purge."

Merlyn laughed, "They're hurt and they'll keep lashing out til the Once and Future King takes the throne - or at least that's how the legends go."

"And you know these legends?" 

"Of course," She wiggled her fingers then pointed at her eyes since they'd flashed still with gold - despite being dead and being completely made of magic at this point, "Kinda a requisite. At least for some of us."

"Uh-huh."

"It gives hope for tomorrow, kay?"

"Fair enough."

"So - what did you do before wanting to become a physician?"

"I was a knight errant. Protecting people, fighting the big guy. Doing things that made the lands a little bit safer for the little guy." He took a deep drink again, and showed her an empty tankard with an emphatically raised eyebrow.

"Well, then I'm sure you'll be a good doctor then," She mumbled before finishing off her own. She held out her elbow for him to grab, "A deals a deal - lead me away!"

He smirked at that, but he did it all the same.

* * *

 

Gwaine had led her outside of the castle gates, “Okay,” He whispered, “So how are we going to see this prince of yours?”

She smiled then she started to jump up and down a bit while waving at the guard, “Good evening, sir!” The guard leaded forward.

“I’m here to see Arthur - And Lancelot!”

The guard grunted.

“Come on,” Merlyn moaned. Gwaine mute by her balls, “Send a runner at least - Tell them Merlyn is waiting at the gate. Ask them at least.”

“Merlin was it?” The guard asked, “You mean like his old manservant?”

“You mean, dead one right? The one that died saving the prince's life? _That was my brother that died for him!_ The least he can do is let me - Or Oh! Could I be allowed in to see Gaius - since you know he’s the one that let my brother die with a lack of an antidote - OR THE KING? Can I see the King? He’s the one responsible for the lot of you right? Being members of his house as servants and all? Letting him die like that.”

“You have the same name as your brother?”

“I changed it up a bit!” She moaned, “It’s spelled with a ‘Y’! And yes - I changed my name after him - after _you know_ \- he died serving Camelot! Have you sent a runner yet?”

“Whose the man holding your arm?”

“Met him at the tavern! Said he’d see me safely home. Told him that was a hard day’s ride from here. Won’t leave until he knows I’m safe! Figured staying with the prince would stasify him.”

“Why not stay at the Inn - And yes before you ask again. I’ve sent the runner.”

“Oh good, and he’s only got enough coin for himself I think. I didn’t bring any. Well - I did, but I spent it on the mead.”

“I’m not surprised,” The guard grumbled. Gwaine had to bite back a smirk at that. Merlyn didn’t bother.

“Quite good!” She called out, “Camelot has a surprisingly good mead!”

The guard laughed at that, “I’ll watch over the two of you as we wait for the runner to get back.” 

Merlyn nodded then she glanced over at Gwaine, “See,” She whispered, “Arthur’s bound to let us in.”

* * *

 

It had been a while, but it wasn’t the runner that made his way back to the guard. It was the prince in his nightshirt and pants, “Merlyn with a ‘y’ is at the gate I hear?” He asked curtly. 

Recently woken up then it was the guard realized, but he nodded all the same. Arthur nodded as well before peering out of the wall to see who it was, “He never said anything about a sister.”

“Yeah, well, we still met in Eldor you prat! You know, after Hunith came pleading for-”

“Yes, yes. Good job. You’ve proven enough there, Merlyn. I’ll let them allow you in before you catch your death by the cold.”

The guard straighten up as his prince turned back to him. The prince held out his hand to the guard, and he clasped it of course, “I’d appreciate this not getting back to my father. I believe the rumor made it around about how fortifuious it was that I went hunting after Hunith’s request for Father to save her village since her son had serviced this crown to point of his life.”

The guard nodded. He was a captain for a reason. He knew the words that weren’t being said, and he was fine with them. In fact it put him at ease to know that they’d been true. If he’d died and his wife had come with the same request… He hadn’t wanted to think about it before, but now he had hope.

And in his palm was a way to make their anniversary just a little bit easier. When your employer was the one bribing you - was it really a bribe or just a bonus for an added responsibility?

“Consider it done, sir,” He answered.

Arthur smiled, and then he left. 

The walk to Arthur’s room had tried to be one of silence after Lancelot had said he’d be the one escorting them to where they needed to be. Merlyn glanced at Gwaine, who had taken an unseemly pale gleen. She didn’t know how to react to that, with a smirk or concern, so she watched Lancelot, “So, Lance,” She whispered, “How mad is Arthur?”

Lancelot glanced back at Merlyn and then to Gwaine, “He’s fine,” Merlyn purred, “Knows I’m dead and everything.” Gwaine choked, and he wasn’t the only one. Merlyn smiled innocently, “I got drunk,” She answered Lancelot’s unspoken and unthought question, “My tongue was loose. You can blame Arthur for telling me to into town.”

“You’re dead, Merlyn,” Lancelot hissed with a glance about to make sure he wasn’t being overheard, “You can’t get drunk.”

She booped him on his concerned little nose, “Can’t prove that.”

“From what I hear from the other servants you out drank the Knights of Camelot,” He hissed right back, growing a bit red in the cheeks.

“You’re an adorable mother hen,” She said, and in his attempt to maintain his dignity he straightened up to hide his pale blush.

“Wait,” Gwaine finally interjected, “She’s actually dead?”

Lancelot’s blush turned into a pale hue, and he looked at Merlyn. She shrugged, “It came up, and since our conversation this morning - you know when you woke me up that is - I’ve figured out how to turn it off while - well being me I suppose.” Lance nodded.

“You’ll never be a boring one to be around will you?” He whispered. Merlyn smiled at that. 

Gwaine let go of Merlyn’s arm. She’d forgotten he was still holding her, and he finally laughed, “You know what,” He said with a smirk, “It seems Camelot isn’t as boring as they all say it is - I mean, no one really says that but they say it because of Uther or the size of it.”

“You would be the rules broken enjoying sort, wouldn’t you?” Merlyn asked with a smirk. Lancelot, the worried mother hen, glanced at them both.

Gwaine looked down at Merlyn, his eyes still held a shade of concern over what he’d gotten himself into, but his smile made it clear that he thought he’d be able to get out of it if it was something dark after all, “Well,” He told her, “Falling takes a fair bit breaking the rules to do, don’t you know?”

Her own smile matched his, “I fair bit of understanding that,” She answered, “At least in theory.”

“And it would seem in practice!” Gwaine laughed, “I didn’t think you’d be this interesting when we started this conversation.”

She nodded as Lancelot pushed open a door, but she didn’t get a chance to speak up, “And just what do you think you’re doing now?” A still voice asked having waited in his room to ask it. 

Merlyn smirked and she looked up at Arthur, still simmering, “You told me I could go out,” She moaned skipping away from Gwaine’s side. She didn’t see the way he watched her, nor his expression when one of her skips ended with her sliding into the shape of a sword in Arthur’s grasp, “And I found someone that’s interested in taking my old job.”

Lancelot cleared his throat as he slowly closed the door behind them.

“My other old job,” She amended, “Gaius’s apprentice. You know he needs one.”

Arthur, wearly looked at Gwaine, “You want to become a physician?” He asked drily.

“You’re okay with magic?” He asked.

“You said you wouldn’t turn me if I get you in to see Arthur,” Merlin chided, “And I’m trying to get you your job? And this is the matter that you bring up?”

“In the middle of Camelot’s Purge?” Gwaine crossed his arms, “Yes. I’ll talk about this rather then that as it almost appears to me that prince is a traitor to his own crown.”

“Do you agree with the ban?” Merlyn asked meekly. She hadn’t considered it in their conversation. She’d seen an old friend, not a potential new enemy. She nearly at cursed herself for her oversight.

Gwaine looked like he was about to talk, but then he smiled, “You know,” He whispered, “Most people don’t believe me to be the serious sort at any moment, but my father was a noble. Dead noble, our king abandoned us and I ended up as a knight errant for a reason. I didn’t question that magic is dangerous - still don’t.”

“I sense a but in there somewhere,” Arthur mumbled.

Gwaine smirked and he looked at Lancelot, “But,” He agreed with a nod, “It seems that I hardly understand nobles if they’re willing to keep on manservants after they die. Even if they have magic in a land that would typically try to kill them again.”

“The guard talked too much,” Merlyn whispered. Arthur nodded, “And I talked too much.” She amended.

“And there’s the truth of the matter,” Arthur agreed, “You want the job? Or do you want to try to use your noble birth as leverage with my father to convince him that I’m fraternizing with magic?”

Gwaine shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me what you do, Princess. Seems you don’t abandon your own men, and I can’t say that of your father after some of the stories I heard about the start of the purge. I’m willing to gamble that the little lady isn’t evil anyways, and willing to watch to see how this plays out. After all, It’s not like I’ll be working for you.”

Arthur frowned, but he nodded, “Fair enough.”

Lancelot glanced at Arthur, but he said nothing. He thought very loudly though, and Merlyn couldn’t miss it.  _ Isn’t it dangerous to let him in to work as a physician's assistant if we don’t know if he’ll - _

_ That’s the point, for Arthur that is,  _ Merlyn answered,  _ Gwaine is one of his men. If he doesn’t approve of Arthur’s actions - then perhaps he should be able to do as he wants. He bares no love for nobility after all, and yet he still wishes to service the crown. His foremost thought then must be for the citizens and their protection. _

Gwaine paled, and Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I presume Lancelot…”

Lance paled at that, “Everyone heard her?”

“Yes,” Arthur whispered, “She’s a loud mouth after all. Everyone heard her.”

Gwaine stared at the blade he didn’t know was called Emrys, “Feisty little thing, isn’t she?”

Arthur smiled, worn and battered from having to keep up with the feisty little thing running through his life, “Yeah. But the best way to know that for sure is to stick around in the castle,” He whispered, “Gaius will appreciate having someone around him to teach again.” 

Gwaine laughed, “As you wish, Princess.”

“You mentioned being a knight errant earlier?” Lancelot pipped up.

Gwaine nodded and he looked at Lance, “Yes, I did say that didn’t I.”

“Any good?”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

“He came here to be a knight - saved my life instead and got a position as my servant instead. Because that’s apparently how my father decides best to reward those of low birth for their noble deeds - give them more work,” Arthur commented.

Lancelot nodded, “Could have been stated with more chivalry towards your father,” He commented, “But yes. I was wondering if you might be interested in sparring occasionally - when we have the time that is?”

Gwaine nodded, “Not a skill I’d want to get rusty,” He admitted, “Also not my finest…”

Merlyn laughed at that. Gwaine looked her, at the sword, with a raised eyebrow, “Sorry,” She whispered, “I just find that highly suspect.”

He smirked, “And why is that, love?”

“Merlyn with a ‘y’,” She corrected.

“I heard.”

She could only hope that her heated cheeks weren’t heating up Arthur’s side. Arthur groaned, and that didn’t really clarify if she had, “I have a long day ahead of trying to figure out how to get an enchantress to stop trying to woo me so she try and drown me. Haven’t had the chance to ask, Merlyn, but do you know if she has a reason for that?”

“Her and her father need noble blood as an offering to return to the rest of their kind after being booted out.”

“They’re coming after the crown prince of Camelot when all they need is noble blood?”

“Yeah, well,” Merlyn mumbled, “Because they are a bit more magic then most doesn’t mean that’s made them any smarter.”

Arthur snorted, and Lancelot frowned at Arthur before the prince shrugged. Then, Lancelot pointedly coughed, “Later,” Merlyn whispered, “I’ll explain further later. It’s late, and while I might not sleep the rest of you lot need to. And, I am not above using enchantments to make sure it happens.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I think we all heard the dead woman,” He moaned, “Off with the two of you. Lancelot will show you to a private room before I introduce you to Gaius. I can’t guarantee you the position, Gwaine, but I’ll support you however I can.” 

Gwaine nodded, “Understandable.”

Lancelot bowed.

“Night then, Princess,” Gwaine stated with a wave.

Once the door behind them closed, Merlyn lept from her sheath, “Explanations?” She asked with a wince.

“Explanations,” Arthur reaffirmed with a tone that would have caused another wince in any one else. Except maybe Gwaine.

“Sophia wants to kill you because they think they can hurt Uther with your death, and because they think I can twist Fate. You’re actually in Druidic myth, Arthur. You’re known as the Once and Future King, and will be responsible for bringing all of Albion together and ushering in a era of peace that has no like. And, as a matter of fact I need to amend my statement, we’re both in it. You as the King of course, and I as Emrys - your magical assistant. Emrys however wasn’t supposed to die and become one with Magic. So they think I can twist Fate and find someone that they think will be better suited to the job.”

“And who do they want?”

“Anyone other then a Pendragon,” She laughed, “They really haven’t thought it through. Just judging you off of your father.”

“Fun.”

“That’s one way of putting it. That’s for sure.”

“And - do I at least get the name of the man you dragged back to the castle?”

Merlyn stilled, her gaze away from his. He felt a pang in his chest as he realized she was locked with fear, “I did it again, didn’t I?” She whispered. He had nothing to say. He waited for her to look at him again, “I - Last night. That is to say, from the beginning that is, I did something reckless last night.”

“Said that earlier. Just what happened then, Merlyn?”

“I’m more comfortable. As magic that is. That’s why I’m,” She fiddled with her neck scarf, “Not blue.” She eventually finished, “And that’s because if it hadn’t been for the Great Dragon - I wouldn’t have woken up. I would have disappeared most likely. Eventually that is.”

Arthur said nothing. His face spoke enough for Merlyn. She was glad he didn’t add word to it. 

“And magic is the thing that makes up our world, past present and future, as well as making up all of the alternatives that we could have been the ones living through.”

“And you know Gwaine from that?”

She nodded, “I had forgotten that no one else had known his name, honestly, and I’d called Lancelot Sir Lancelot when I woke up. I had been completely unaware of the fact that I’d called him by the wrong thing then.”

“Is that why you were flirting with him the entire time?”

“He was flirting with me too,” She whispered, unable to met Arthur’s gaze as she contiuned on, “But yes. In one of those - we were in love. Passionate flames of romance. Different sorts of charm from the world where we hide ours.” She swallowed and paled. She looked up at Arthur, “We had children in one. You and I, that is. Gwaine took them away before Mordred and Morgana could find them with us. He died doing that. He died saved saving our-” She held a hand to her face and found that she struggled to breath. She laughed at that, “Look at me,” She whispered, “Dead and still having a panic attack like I just heard that one of our knights had died. It hasn’t even happened yet- or won’t happen. It’s hard, Arthur. It’s so hard now to feel like I’m human.”

Arthur nodded, “I dream,” He whispered, “Of what might happen to my men. It’s nothing the same, but I can’t imagine what it would be like to know that the dreams were real even if I was never the one to see them come true.”

Merlyn smiled, and she grasped for his hand, “You’re an anchor,” She whispered, “You’ve been an anchor to me. When I think I’m drifting back to being gone. I am glad you allowed me to come to training today with you.”

Arthur nodded, “You never have to leave my side again if you don’t want to,” He whispered. Merlyn nodded, and then she laughed.

“As if you could get rid of me if you wanted,” She whispered, “Even death won’t keep me from being able to serve you.”

“You can rest,” Arthur whispered. He started to fiddle with her fingers, “I don’t want you to think that -”

“Arthur, I’m here because I love you - in every sense of the word. I believe in you, and like hell if I’m going to leave it to the Fates to see you become the king you’re destined to be. I believe in you, and I don’t want to miss a moment of it.”

He smiled at Merlyn, and he brushed his lips in a light kiss on her knuckles, “As if a clotpole like you could find peace in death anyways,” He grumbled.

“Clotpole,” Merlyn answered before shifting back into the rapier he’d carried with him for months, “Now, sleep or else I will enchant you.”

Arthur laughed at that, but he slipped her on the table before sliding under his bedsheets and doing exactly as commanded by his old manservant. Something was lighter in his chest then it had been that morning, and as he drifted to sleep he realized that the knots of tension in his unresolved love for her had slowly come undone with her words. They were so much more then to each other, and it had needed to be said. 

He slept, and for once he didn’t dream of catching Merlyn’s poisoned form and failing her all over again. He slept and he dreamt of a table round, because his knights were his eyes and ears, and there would be no head at that table. 

After all, if rank was allowed, then he doubted that the dead would be allowed to sit at it, and he really didn’t want Merlyn laying underneath it.  She would be unbearable then about that. It would be best then just to ditch the idea of formality completely. Especially if one of his knights was going to call him ‘Princess’, and although he'd only known the man for a matter of minutes, he doubt that Gwaine was the sort to change that even after being crowned king of Camelot.

Or at least that was the logic of his dream. He awoke with it completely forgotten. Only the lingering air of a proper night's sleep reassured him that it was not a dream filled with the hauntings he'd grown use to after Merlyn's death - and Will's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice as long as the other two parts - still doesn't conclude the Sophia stuff. Whoops.
> 
> Thinking that perhaps naming this after Sophia for an arch name was a bit presumptuous considering she's appeared in maybe 500 of the words when the arch is nearly 10k at this point. Whoops again.
> 
> Also, really not comfortable with the clunk of the last two paragraphs, but what can ya do when self edit. I wrote it about five times. Eventually you just have to hit publish. So - Whoops on my inability to write anyways.
> 
> Don't know how long it will be til the next segment comes out. Just because I'm going to be spending the latter end of this week working on original works and actual work work. Can't image it being any later then about this time next week though. So there's that. Unless it ends up being next Fridayish. In that case - uh, sorry?


	7. Sophia Pt. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait. This wasn't what I planned for this chapter, but I did have - didn't feel right. So, I took a step back. I read some fan fiction. I did a lot of exercising. I wrote for other fandoms. Wrote more for this one. Wrote original fiction. Started reading the Big Short. I did a lot of things to clear my head.
> 
> And - I think it's better that I took my time to find the solution to that odd feeling? That I took my time to find this chapter?
> 
> Honestly - I just really, really hope you enjoy what it's ahead in this, the final chapter of TBHNE.

* * *

 

 

Merlyn sat beside Arthur. She watched him sleep. She wished she could sleep as well. She had the other day, granted, but she hadn’t meant to. She wasn’t suppose to. It had only happened because she’d lost a grip on her conscious identity.

Thank the goddess she hadn’t mucked it all up and lost even more then that.

Still - Arthur was asleep and so was Gwaine and Lancelot, the only other two that she could have a conversation with that didn’t require giving someone a heart attack.

She drifted because the waking could still dream, and she as magic had more then enough to peer at to keep her occupied.

That was went someone close, living in the castle, started to tug at magic. She drifted her attention to it, and she saw Morgana.

The woman, who might be high priestess or Queen or simply a ward or so much more then either Merlyn or Arthur could ever hope to be, is drawing her in. She can’t stop the magic, and she lets herself drift into it.

Sophia - the Sidhe that she keeps forgetting about between all the moments she’s stealing away to have with Arthur and Gwaine and Lance - stands before them. Arthur at her feet. His chest didn’t move. His life was gone. It wasn’t Arthur.

Morgana’s hand reached out for Merlyn’s. Merlyn held it.

“He’ll survive this won’t he?” Lady Morgana whispered. Her voice cracked, and her expression was the only hint of the emotional torment the vision gave with her sight.

Merlyn pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around her, like a mother to a child. Like Magic to its user, “Yes,” She whispered softly, “But, do you want to see if he does? What happens to you?”

Morgana’s fingers tried to bury themselves into her back, but her voice managed to carry a hint of strength, the proof of her bravery, “Yes.”

Merlyn pulled back, and she brushed a lock of hair away from her high priestess/noble lady/queen/practioner’s face, “There are many webs. What do you wish to see?”

“I can ask?”

“I am here today. I can guide you. You want to see the future I wish to see as well?”

“How can you wish? Are you not Magic itself?”

Merlyn smiled, “I am that, and so much more, Lady Morgana of the Pendragon crest. I long to be your friend.”

“Then show me that. Show me a future where I and the ones I love are happy.”

Merlyn with a tug to Morgana did exactly that. She lead her down the webs of fate that fulfilled the prophecies of the Once and Future King.

She showed Morgana of a land in peace. A kingdom ruled in honesty without a taint of lies permeating the scent underneath it. She showed a land that brought Morgana to a young Mordred - orphaned and looking for a family. Arthur escorting the two of them to the druids, for it is not every night that Morgana can have Merlyn to lead her dreams to a well night of rest. Supported by her family, she would hide and form another that understood her weights.

She learned and grew wise. She was kind before, but she was gentle afterwards.

Morgana’s future would bloom into supporting her brother’s kingdom as she acted on the druid’s behalf - once Uther perished and Arthur was king. Her efforts were heavy. Not all in Camelot would see it as wise to accept their own.

But both, Morgana and Magic, knew that Morgana would have it no other way. To be a noble lady in the courts growing up had sharpened her wit into a weapon and her hands into a fine practitioner of it.

She would make a fine ambassador for those that carried her same hopes and pains. The land would find peace if only her soul could find the same before it called for her to fight.

Morgana stilled Magic’s insistence to lead her deeper.

“What if I am not gentle? What if I do not leave the castle? What if I do not trust Arthur?”

Magic turned, and it held her and made her face the monster that she could become if she did not have the wisdom to handle what it meant to love.

Morgana wept, but Magic did not stop. It waited til morning, and then it whispered in her ear the only thing it could after it had forced what it had upon her.

“The future has never been set in stone, Seer. Do not fear it.”

Morgana woke with a gasp as she had many nights prior, and she found herself in a cold sweat. As she had many nights prior.

But, as she watched Gwen enter her chambers with a gentle ramble of what dresses might be best for the day, she smiled, and that was not the same as many night’s prior. It was hard to smile after waking from dreams that gave no hope for the day.

She smiled, and she thought of Magic. She remembered then where she’d heard that gentle voice before. Merlyn. She really did explain everything, and she really did have a reason to know all the moving parts.

Morgana looked at Gwen, and she smiled. It was the first day that started with her counting it. She would keep counting them until she could escape from the castle and start working for the future that held all her hopes.

 

* * *

 

Merlyn was standing over Gwaine, poking him in the cheek, when he woke up. He frowned at her, and he tried to roll to the side, “Nope,” She said, “Time to wake up.”

“Is the sun even out yet?” He grumbled.

“Nope!” She answered with a smirk.

“Then - Why?” He managed to turn at that.

“Because Gaius is up now, and I want to be the one to introduce the two of you! My recommendation will matter far more then Arthur’s to him anyways.”

“Is this when you had to wake up for his-”

She nodded, “Knights get to sleep in a couple hours later.”

“And - Uther requires his knights to be from noble families, yeah?”

Merlyn laughed, “As if you want to be his knight.”

Gwaine frowned, but he didn’t argue. He started to sit up at that instead, “I know you’re dead, Merls, but I’d really rather get dressed on my own - Thank you very much.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur’s hand drifted to the hilt of Emrys as they sat at the breakfast table.

 _We still have to handle Sophia and her father_ , Merlyn mumbled, _I forgot they were still here._

Arthur smiled as she fluttered her eyes at him. _You only managed that because she’s not fluttering her eyes at you._

_I mean I am in the same direction - you never know maybe it is for me -_

Arthur’s choking echoed throughout the hall.

Uther raised an eyebrow, but Morgana simply bit back a laugh.

_Go with her. I’ll handle it._

 

* * *

 

Sophia stood outside of Arthur’s room, and there was no way for her to avoid her. He dismissed Lancelot, and he held tightly to Emrys’ hilt as he followed after her. He was a prince, and if there was one skill a noble was born to have - it was to lie. It was to flatter.

He did both, and he didn’t notice that slowly the laughter became easier. He didn’t notice his focus drifting. He started to enjoy her presence.

He followed her out of the castle and into the woods with ease.

 

* * *

 

Merlyn didn’t enjoy watching Arthur slide away into Sophia’s wiles, but she needed Sophia to put down her guard. She needed to be somewhere that Arthur wouldn’t get into trouble if she was caught using magic.

So, Merlyn let her enchantments of protection crumble under Sophia’s influence because Sophia was magic. It wasn’t intentional on Sophia’s part. She had a goal, and her magic simply flickered out to accommodate it.

It was at the lake that Sophia’s father stepped out of the tree line, “It’s time to go home,” He said simply with a smile.

“This is the end of the line,” Merlyn answered. She flickered from the spot on Arthur’s waist, and she stood between the Sidhe and her prince, “I won’t let you lay a hand on him.”

“Emrys,” Sophia hissed.

“The boy doesn’t matter,” Her father answered with a smirk, “I doubt you even need a king, Emrys. You could rule Albion on your own with the power you have. Let us help you. The Pendragon family has caused this land more then enough pain. Let us -”

“I love him,” She answered simply with a smile, “And there is nothing about him that does not matter. You are not the one to determine his fate, and I will be the one to service him until the end of days.

“Arthur Pendragon is the Once and Future King of Camelot, the protector of Albion.”

They made their moves against her then. Sophia towards Arthur and her father towards Merlyn. Merlyn didn’t notice when her magic reached for a rule she feared.

A life for a life.

 

* * *

 

Arthur first noticed the pain in his head when he woke. The second thing he noticed was the water. He was soaked.

“Merlyn,” He moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he shook his head hoping that might clear his sense. It didn’t.

“Yes?” She whispered. Her voice cracked, and Arthur could never miss the fear in it. He looked up at the source immediately. She was standing above him. Her hands were trembling. Her eyes a vivid blue.

That almost distracted him from how wet she was as well.

He reached out, and his hand touched her arm. He stood up slowly, and he stared at her.

Their eyes matched in wonder.

“How?” He breathed.

She smiled for a moment, and he feared she would ruin the moment with a sly comment. Instead she grabbed his fingers. She pulled his hands up to her face, and he ran his fingers back through her hair.

“How?” He repeated.

She reached out and touched his face. She ran her fingers through his hair. She rested her hands on his shoulders, then his arms. She was closer. She was almost holding him. She still hadn’t answered, but he didn’t dare repeat his question a third time. He didn’t dare risk breaking the charm in the moment.

She rose, slightly. She was standing on her toes. He leaned in. They shared a chaste kiss.

“How?” He asked, without regard, once they’d pulled apart.

“Magic?” She whispered. He smiled. It was small, and if she had looked at it perhaps she would have a strain of strained patience, “If you take a life you can save a life,” She whispered, “And I took Sophia’s. And you know her father’s - I had to save your life after all-”

He cut her off. Their second kiss could never have been described as chaste.

When they pulled apart from it for breath, Merlyn continued, “And I didn’t mean to. But, they were magic, and I am magic -”

He pulled her lips back to his. It was the best way for him shut her up. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how the magic of the moment worked for him.

He had her back. They had a second chance.

She pulled back, and they stared at each other, taking in the breath of the other.

“So,” He managed. He broke the silence of the moment, daring to move again to see what the future held for them, “That’s how then?”

She nodded, and her hands grabbed his. She dragged them back to the shore, the forest. She glanced back at him once they’d started weaving between the trees. Her eyes flashed gold, and they were dry. She stopped after that. They stood between the trees, concealed from the world and the wind.

He could feel her trembling beside him anyways.

“What does this mean for us, Arthur?” She asked. She didn’t look at him. He put his hand her cheek before sliding down to a gentle rest beneath her chin, and he gently guided her to look up at him. To met his eyes so he could truth of his words in his gaze.

“We have a second chance,” He whispered, “We have a chance to be honest, and we’re not going to waste it, are we?”

She stared at him, and he couldn’t help the doubt that wiggled into his heart.

He needn’t have feared. They had a moment of privacy, buried between the trees as they were, and she did not waste their second chase. She did not give him space to doubt her love for him, and he was just as passionate in his response to her unspoken words.

 

* * *

 

Merlyn sat on the table in Arthur’s room, and he sat on his bed. Their moment in the woods earlier had been stolen moments hours earlier. Now, they stared at each other in silence.

“What do we do now?” Lancelot asked from his spot on the wall.

“You know,” Gwaine rolled his eyes, “Since she’s somehow not dead now?”

Merlyn stuck out her tongue at the man, “I might need a job now.”

Gwaine laughed, “You sold me to Gaius. The old man loves me now. He won’t take you back.”

Merlyn rolled her eyes at that, “I wouldn’t want you to start bumming it at the tavern anyways.”

Lancelot smirked at that. Gwaine however frowned, “It’s not like you can -”

Merlyn vanished from sight. Arthur bite back a sigh.

“Stay in Camelot anyways…” Gwaine’s sentence trailed off.

She reappeared, and she smiled, “Still magic, Gwaine. I can survive in Camelot without worry from Uther.”

Gwaine smirked, “Another round at the tavern then?”

Merlyn smiled, but she looked back at Arthur, “What are we going to do, Arthur?”

“Uther is still king,” He whispered softly. She nodded.

“That he is.”

“But he’s not always going to be,” His sorrow was seen clearly in his eyes and heard in his voice, “And we have to prepare for that.”

She smiled, widely, “I get to be a knight errant?”

Arthur snorted, and the snort quickly turned to laughter, “Yes,” He managed, “With magic - That’s where I was going with that.”

She tackled Arthur with a hug, “Brillant. We’ll warm up the people to magic, and then -”

“Peace,” Arthur whispered, pulling her closer, “And then we’ll have a chance to bring peace to Albion. And - _we’ll have a chance to do it together._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd be able to finish this in time for life to swamp me, but I did. 
> 
> It took a while, a little over a year from the start to finish, but I'm so glad we got here. Thank you for the support. For the interest. I wouldn't have finished it without it.
> 
> Thank you for your time and investment to read this work, no matter if you were here from chapter one or if you just found and finished TBHNE. Thank you. 
> 
> Although I am especially thankful for those that have waited patiently for me to finish this work. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion. I would be lying if I said I didn't tear up a little bit at the ending myself. I hope it was a good ride, worth waiting for the ending. Thank you for making this trip with me. :) 
> 
> And - This won't be the last that I write for Merlin - even with the craziness of life and all my other fandoms. In fact, I was accepted into the Resurrection Merlin Anthology (https://resurrection-anthology.tumblr.com/). I have already finished my rough for the published book - including an extended version of the fic. I hope to post that one here to Ao3 after the books get sent out! If it's something you're interested in all of the other artists contributing are fantastic (so fantastic!) and I highly recommend following it on tumblr or wherever else you can so you can keep note of how the project is progressing -if that's up your alley. (#not sponsored - I'm just really excited to be a part of it!!)


End file.
